


Reunion

by shadowhive



Series: Kliego week [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cheating, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “I came here to give you an invitation.” Klaus put on his most winning smile, hoping it would convince his former band mate to agree to this. She’d be the easiest to convince, it was why he’d come to her first. She nodded her head slightly and he continued. “Fancy getting the band back together?”





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For Kliego Week, Band Au

Klaus hummed to himself as he circled his eyes with black kohl, smiling at his reflection when the door to the dressing room opened. “Nice place you have here Allison. The theatre life suits you.”

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, pushing the door closed behind him. “What’re you doing here Klaus?”

“I came here to give you an invitation.” Klaus put on his most winning smile, hoping it would convince his former band mate to agree to this. She’d be the easiest to convince, it was why he’d come to her first. She nodded her head slightly and he continued. “Fancy getting the band back together?”

***

“...and that is why the moon is essential for life on this Earth.” Luther was smiling to the assembled crowd of children, their teacher looking far more fascinated than any of her students. 

Klaus rolled his eyes watching as she slipped Luther something, no doubt with her number on it before returning her focus to the children in her care.

“You gonna call her?” Klaus asked as he approached, an easy smile on his features. “She seems pretty cute, if you’re into that sort of thing.” He gestures at his chest, vaguely mimicking breasts,

“Klaus! What are you doing here?” The shock was clear on his face, his emotions always so easy to read. 

“Well...” Klaus clapped him on the shoulder. “I have an offer to make for you.”

***

Two down, four to go. It was easy to get Allison and Luther to agree. All he had to do was say the other had agreed to it already and they were on board. They probably hoped the other still had feelings for them. Well, anything to get them on board.

Klaus looked over the whiteboard before him, the whole surface covered in a series of equations. He couldn’t even begin to understand them, in fact he was sure it was giving him a headache just to be around them. Klaus grabbed the nearest pen, popping open the lid. It wouldn’t hurt to put a little smiley face on one of the zeroes right?

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Klaus spun on his heel, greeted by the scowling face of his third band mate. “Put it down and step away from the board, before you ruin months of work.”

Klaus held his hands up in a placating gesturing, stepping away and setting the pen down on his desk. “So what is it it! Nuclear fusion? Quantum theory?”

Five raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. “It’s almost impressive that you know those words, though   
I’m sure you have no idea what they mean.” Klaus shrugged, smiling serenely and Five rolled his eyes. “It’s a concept for time travel, if you must know. Now, what are you doing here? And it better be good before I call campus security.”

***

Klaus knocked on the door to Vanya’s apartment, smiling to himself. He knew the element of surprise that had worked so well on his other band mates wouldn’t work on Vanya. The door opened up and there she stood, looking small as every, surprise clear on his features. “Klaus! What a surprise to see you, come in.” She stepped back, gesturing for him to enter. “Can I get you anything? I can warm up some coffee.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” Klaus smiled, breezing in and taking in her modest apartment. Unlike his other band mates she still had the musical bug, teaching people to play guitar as well as bass and violin. She had a natural affinity with string instruments that had always impressed him. “How’re you doing?” He asked, watching as she took a seat before he took one himself across from her.

“I’m good.” She shrugged and she settled back into the seat, watching him curiously. “How are you?”

“I’m good too, great actually. In fact I had a call from Pogo a few days ago.” 

She noticeably tensed, looking away from him. “If this is about the book...”

Klaus waved his hand dismissively. “It’s not that.” He’d heard about her book, a tell all about her time in the band. It wasn’t published yet, but Pogo had been sure to mention it on the call. Klaus didn’t care all that much, but the others, well if they found out there might be trouble. That was an issue for future Klaus, today Klaus’ issue was making this work. “The label wants us to get back together. To do a few shows, maybe put out a record.” She somehow managed to look relieved and worried at the same time. “Allison, Luther and Five have agreed already.”

“What about Ben and Diego?” She asked, chewing her lower lip nervously at the mention of their names.

“Leave them to me.” Klaus smiled, trying to sound confident. “So what do you say? Can we count on you and your white guitar?’

***

Four down, now all that was left was the last two members of his band. There was a reason he’d left them till last.

The smell of books overwhelmed Klaus senses as he entered the bookstore that Ben worked at. It was small, out of the way and Klaus wondered absently if it was even worth the upkeep. There, behind the counter sat Ben, his face hidden by his hoodie and his eyes skimming over a book. 

“Some things never change huh?” Ben almost fell off his seat as he looked over at the man that had entered his store. He looked startled, completely caught off guard by his presence. “You always did have your nose in a book.”

Ben closed the book with a sigh but only after slotting in a book mark. “What are you doing here?” His voice was soft, small and he looked like he was wanting to disappear inside him hoodie.

Klaus crossed the distance to him slowly, not wanting to make him bolt. “Can I not just be checking up on my friend?”

Ben raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. “We... we’ve not spoken in years Klaus. I don’t think you’d come back now without a reason.” He looked away, his gaze towards the floor. “I... we... we messed things up. For everyone.” He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, closing his eyes. Ben was always sensitive, always sweet, kind and well liked. He was, in many ways, the glue that held the band together.

Klaus new what had happened with him that night was a bad decision. “No, it wasn’t your fault Ben.” He whispered, voice soft and genuine. “What happened, it was all on me. It wasn’t fair on you, or Diego, or the others.” Ben looked up at him, meeting his gaze, searching his face. “I mean that Ben, I want you to know that.” Klaus was being honest, something that he didn’t do all that often. “I never meant to hurt you and I’m so sorry that I did.”

Ben closed his eyes again and when he opened them they were glistening with tears. “Th-thank you Klaus. I wish things could have gone differently.”

“Me too.” Klaus smiled at him, wishing he could reach up and wipe the tears away, undo the hurt he had caused the sweet boy in front of him. He took a breath to prepare himself for the next part of the conversation, hoping that Ben would be more at ease now. “Pogo called me a few days ago actually. The label is interested in us getting back together, for a few shows. Would you be interested?”

Ben tensed slightly, but it faded in moments. “I’ve not played in ages.” He shrugged a little and Klaus offered a sympathetic smile. “What do the others think?”

“They’re all on board and willing to do it.” Klaus replied with a firm nod and a warm smile, before looking away from his eyes. “Well, all apart from Diego. I’ve... not seen him yet.” 

Ben bit his lip and, for a moment, Klaus was sure it was going to be a no. He could probably get another drummer if that was the case, although no one could fill his shoes, not really. So it surprised him when Ben spoke up. “I... I’ll do it. But if it’s a problem for Diego...”

“Hey, you leave him to me.” Klaus smiled, trying to sound confident as he reached over and squeezed his shoulder. 

***

Klaus stood outside the gym that he knew Diego was training at, feeling a rush of nerves shoot through his body. He’d been here several times over the last few years, had considered going inside and talking to the man within. Every time he had talked himself out of it, common sense prevailing. Now he actually had an excuse to go in, to see the man that may be the love of his life.

He took a deep breath, put on his winning smile and made his way inside like he belonged there. He didn’t look like he did of course, with his lace up leather pants and faux fur lined jacket, but he wanted to look his best. Well, as best as he could without being accused of being a slut.

Diego was in the main room of the gym, his fists jabbing at the punching bag that hung before him. He was topless and sweating, showing off all the tattoos he’d gotten over the years as well as the ring through his pierced nipple. He looked so sexy that Klaus had to take a minute to compose himself before daring to approach.

Even then he made sure to keep a safe distance.

He debated how to start the conversation, but nothing seemed quite right. Saying hi after so long about just felt so wrong, especially when his heart ached just being so near him. In the end it didn’t matter, as Diego growled and punched the bag so hard it swung wildly. “What the fuck are you doing here Klaus?” Diego turned to face him, spitting out as name as his eyes narrowed.

Klaus swallowed, taking a step back from him. He had hoped that time had lessened his anger, but apparently it hadn’t. Even after all these years the anger was still coming off him in waves that he was sure were almost visible. “Hey Di, it’s been awhile.”

“Not long enough.” Diego snorted, staring him him and down. For the briefest of moments Klaus was sure he saw his face soften, just a little, but then it was gone like it was never there. “What do you want?”

Klaus swallowed and he wasn’t exactly sure what he should say, the words dying in his throat before they could reach his lips. With the others he knew exactly what to say, how to make them receptive and reel them in. But with Diego...

“Well this is new.” Diego smirked and Klaus could recognise the Diego he knew, the man he had feel in love with. “I’ve never known you to be speechless before.” Diego’s words made Klaus a little more at ease as he grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Just spit it out, so I can get back to my training.”

“Ok.” Klaus nodded slightly, shuffling on his feet slightly before speaking again. “The label wants the band to do a few shows together again.” Diego tensed slightly at that, but Klaus continued regardless. “The others are on board already.” Diego clenched his fist again and Klaus swallowed again. “I... we would like you to be a part of this too.”

Diego towelled himself off, saying nothing until the towel was tossed carelessly away. “What makes you think I would ever want to be on same room with you and him again, let alone onstage in front of a c-crowd?” Diego shook his head, gesturing accusingly at him. “D-do you have any idea how much that hurt me? Finding you and him... together like that? You broke my fucking heart Klaus.”

“Di I...” Klaus felt his heart sink, just like it had when Diego walked in on him with Ben. He regretted it instantly, had tried to make things right but Diego hadn’t believed it had been just a drunken mistake.

“D-don’t call me that K-Klaus! Get out, before I break your nose.” He turned away from him, stalking towards one of the doors.

Klaus wasn’t surprised by this, had expected a reaction like this, but it still hurt to hear him say the words. “If you change your mind...” He whispered in a small voice, setting a card down beside a bag he recognised as Diego’s. It had an address, a date and time on it. The first meeting of the band in years.

Diego was already gone.

***

“Master Klaus.” Klaus smiled at the other man as he entered the room, shifting from his position perched on Pogo’s desk, flopping in the seat. Pogo was a funny little man, shorter than any of the members of the Academy, with a thick dark brown beard. Klaus never understood why the British man felt the need to call him Master, but he’d tired of correcting him long ago. “How did it go with the others?” Pogo asked as he circled around the desk, taking a seat. On the wall behind him were framed copies of the Academy’s albums, the plague’s indicating when they had all gone gold. It was an achievement that Klaus was still proud of even now.

“Five of them are on board.” Klaus smiled, holding up his hand to display all his fingers and thumb. He was pleased with himself for getting that many on board.

Pogo nodded, his brow creased in thought. “Is the holdout Ben or Diego?”

“Diego.” Klaus replied, looking way as he lowered his hand. “I don’t think there‘s anything I can do to change his mind.”

Pogo nodded, leaning back in his seat. “Then we’ll work with what we have. You did well Klaus. I’ll see you at the first practice.”

***

“Ah good, we’re all here!” Klaus smiled brightly as Ben entered the performance space, wearing a hoodie the practically swallowed his small frame. His eyes darted around at his assembled bandmates, Luther, Allison, Vanya and Five, offering them all a small smile as he pulled his hood down.

“Hey guys, good to see you.” Vanya returned his smile, heading over and giving him a hug in greeting.

“So, no luck with Diego then?” Allison asked, leaning into Klaus as Five and Luther went over to Ben.

“No.” Klaus sighed, shaking his head sadly before putting on his best smile. “But there’s six of us, we can make it work.” Allison looked at him sceptically, but he just hopped off the stage, sauntering over to join the others around Ben. “I’m so glad that you could join us!”

***

It didn’t take long before they were playing just like they did before. They may not have played together for years, but the muscle memory was still there. It didn’t sound the same without Diego there of course, but they would make it work.

The stage in the performance space was much too small for Klaus to prowl around the stage like he’d usually do from the crowd, so the performance was a little more static than he’d like. Nevertheless though, they sounded great, which he knew was the main part.

“And all the cyanide you drank!” Klaus screamed out the lyrics into the mic, looking up when he heard the sound of the door opening over the rest of the band. He’d expected Pogo to show up sooner or later, he had said he’d be here after all, but he’d not been here at the start of the day as he’d expected. Klaus was ready to wave their manager over when he froze, realising that it wasn’t Pogo standing there.

It was Diego.

“Diego!” Allison called out, stepping out from behind her keyboard and hopping down from the stage. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

“Well, you were persuasive as ever.” Klaus could see Diego was smiling as Allison hugged him tight. Of course she was the reason he decided to come. Allison had such a way about her, she could always seem to get people to do what she wanted. He should have asked her to speak to him in the first place. Diego looked at the stage, his eyes meeting Klaus’. “I’m doing this for the fans, not for you. If they’re coming to see us they deserve to see us all.”

“Of course.” Klaus replied with a smile and a nod, gesturing at the stage. “It’s a little cosy up here, but I’m sure we can squeeze you in.” He could see Diego roll his eyes even from up here. 

He may be doing this for the fans, but hopefully there was still something there, something that they could salvage. Klaus wasn’t deluded enough to think that they could be a couple again, but if they could be bandmates again then maybe they could be friends again at least.

Maybe.


End file.
